Lehman College is a Hispanic Serving Institution and the only public college in the Bronx (pop. 1.2M). Lehman supports active research laboratories and includes undergraduate, masters and doctoral level students in its research programs. The research environment of the institution has blossomed as a result of MBRS and SCORE funding. The presence of active research laboratories leads to increased opportunities for minority students to obtain research experience necessary to engender and support aspirations for research careers. On September 1, 2003, the SCORE program began the first year of its 4-year renewal. This supplemental application proposes the addition of 8 research projects to the 10 currently funded at Lehman College. Principal Investigators of the proposed subprojects come from the Departments of Anthropology, Biology, and Psychology. The addition of these proposed projects will further enhance the breadth and depth of Lehman's research in biomedical science and will offer our students a wider range of research laboratories from which to select their mentors. The proposed 3D Virtual and Solid Visualization Core Facility will extend individual and collaborative research efforts of SCORE faculty from the three departments represented, as well as including associated investigators from the Departments of Mathematics and Chemistry. This facility will complement the new SCORE supported Biological Imaging Facility. The proposed goals of the Lehman SCORE program are to increase faculty productivity measured by numbers of published papers and by numbers of grant applications submitted for R01 and R01-type research support. [unreadable] [unreadable]